


what will we do with a Lonely sailor?

by sassymordechais (archiveofwebs)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Elias and Peter getting down and dirty in many different scenarios, Elias likes pretty things, M/M, Office Sex, Outdoor Sex, Peter just wants to get laid, Smut and Fluff, ft the Lonelyeyes version of Drunken Sailor, it's sea shanty time, well lonelyeyes version of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofwebs/pseuds/sassymordechais
Summary: What will we do with a Lonely sailor?Way hay while he’s away.Draw him away with a sway and stare.Leave him in the chair of the Magnus Institute.Corner him in the halls of the panopticon.Catch him in the bed with the Beholding Avatar.Way hay while he’s in bay?That's what we do with a Lonely sailor.-Snapshots of the various sexcapades for Elias Bouchard and Peter Lukas, through the lyrics of a sea shanty.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	what will we do with a Lonely sailor?

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Drunken Sailor the whole time I wrote this. 
> 
> The. 
> 
> Whole.
> 
> Time. 
> 
> For two hours straight. 
> 
> I don't think I can listen to this song for at least a month.
> 
> -
> 
> I am really soft for old men in love AND monsters in love so Lonelyeyes is my ideal ship.

**_What will we do with a Lonely sailor?_ **

“A sailor? Very rare these days. Impressive though, just like the rest of you.” Peter Lukas could say nothing as the lithe body on top of him sank down with one smooth motion, a cry ripping it’s way through bruised lips. He hissed at the other man, trying to get him to understand that his family was just outside the door and being caught with the Beholding’s avatar was not going to be pleasant for them.

Well, probably just him. He doesn’t think his family will touch Elias Bouchard, the Lonely’s longstanding hesitance in the face of the Eye would make sure of that. 

“You should be paying attention to me and not the door, Peter Lukas. Trust me when I say that no one will be coming in here to bother us.” As Peter’s eyes slid wearily away from the door and up toward the smirking blonde, the sailor felt his heart jump at the sight of the normally smirking face of the Beholding avatar screwed up in pleasure, lips parted in a lovely ‘o’ that had Peter losing his remaining grip on his patience. Moving his hands from Elias' thighs, he roughly grabbed a thin waist, lifting up the smaller body enough to push Elias back against the grey couch, pulling one shaking thigh up and over his shoulder and thrusting sharply once he had more open access to the body below him.

“Ah!”

Hands found Peter’s jacket as the older man picked up his pace, not relenting his grip on the other man’s body.

“I see - ah! - sailor’s hands are good for many things -there!”

He had planned on just staying on the _Tundra_ for a nice relaxing night alone instead of coming to this pompous event, but as Elias cried out his name, he realized that that wouldn’t have been nearly as fun.

Besides, he had now gained his family ties to the Eye’s beloved Avatar. Well, he and his family’s money did. Semantics. 

**_Way hay while he’s away._ **

“You know...I’ve never had sex on a ship before...care to change that for me?”

-

“The fact that you refuse to use a cellphone makes having phone sex a lot harder Peter.”

-

“I am not sending you smutty letters!”

-

“Hmm...the fog was a good idea. A very good idea...wouldn’t mind a repeat.”

-

“I think you purposely sailed through stormy waters, Lukas.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Nope.”

**_Draw him away with a sway and stare._ **

Stepping off the _Tundra_ was not a sigh of relief, but Peter ignored that feeling as he got a look at the man in front of him. A lick of heat raced down his spine as he drew his gaze from head to toe.

Seated directly across the _Tundra’s_ gangplank, Elias Bouchard looked akin to the old fashioned siren sailor myth.

Long legs covered in sheer eye patterned slacks were crossed, the black material standing out starkly against gold medium heeled dress shoes that Elias only wore on special occasions. His top was a puffy sleeved tunic, made of the same material that the slacks were made of, his waist wrapped in a black corset with gold eyes over every eyelet. Smirking lips were partially hidden by long, silver painted nails. If he looked at the painted nails in the right light, he could make out tiny fog clouds.

“My sailor has come back. How boring.”

Pushing himself off the bench, Elias strolled over to Peter, walking around him in a half circle and trailing his fingers across Peter’s chest, pulling away once he was facing away from the _Tundra._

“Here I was hoping he died valiantly out at sea. Doing nothing but feeding poor lonely souls to the Forsaken. Now how am I supposed to claim my widower’s money?”

Walking away with a steady _click, click, click_ Elias fanned himself as he turned sharp eyes toward the flushed sailor.

“I think he should make it up to me, causing me such inconvenience.”

Ignoring the bag that he had dropped at the sight of his dolled up husband, Peter followed quickly after Elias, knowing that his husband wouldn’t be too happy if he made him wait.

**_Leave him in the chair of the Magnus Institute._ **

“Fuck! Ha! This was a great idea…” Peter grunted as Elias lifted himself just enough that Peter was barely still inside him, hands itching to bruise sharp hips but held back by Elias' tie that kept his hands bound behind the small of the blonde’s back. They were impossibly close, but somehow Elias still found enough room to rise and lift himself off of Peter, manicured nails digging into the old suit jacket Elias demanded he wear for upholding professionalism in his Institute. 

He didn’t think having his pants down in Elias's office chair counted as proper professional wear but he was too busy watching the other bounce on him to truly care.

Under them, the hundred year old office chair groaned heavily at the fast and heavy movements. 

“If you could release my hands, I have a better idea, love.” Elias sank down on him in a swift glide, gartered thighs tightening against Peter’s chest as he welcomed the entire length of Peter within his body. As his hands came to rest against the swell of Elias' ass, Peter gripped the cheeks roughly and pushed up into the other male.

“Oh! That is a better idea~”

“My hands, Elias.”

“Are fine where they are, dear. Do be mindful of your thrusts, I don’t want to go slamming into my desk, it’s such a pain to clean up when we are done.”

  
  


**_Corner him in the halls of the panopticon._ **

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“I thought you were all about adventures, Peter dear. You are always out at sea. Adventuring. The like.” Trying to swat away Elias' wandering hands, The Lonely avatar groaned with smooth hands gripped him and began a gentle slide, not nearly fast enough for Peter to really enjoy but he was also slightly distracted by the fact that Elias had thought that the _Millbank Prison ruins_ were a good place for a quickie. Tipping his head back and wincing as he collided with the surprisingly clean wall, Peter shifted his eyes left from glaring at the center watchtower to glaring at a smugly grinning Elias. Said man looked ethereal in the low light of the prison ruins, human eyes a glimmering blue and the Beholding eyes that were his earrings a glowing gold, only slightly shaded by Peter’s hat resting on his head. If he ignored the atrocious location they were in and the fact that Elias kept teasing him with gentle touches on heated places, he could almost wax poetry about the other man. 

Rolling his eyes and patience wearing thin, he moved to help Elias along, jab on his tongue when the man winked at him and dropped to his knees, looking up at him with coy eyes as his lips parted. The sheer fabric of his shall fluttered around him as he closed in on Peter, swallowing the man as far as he could manage. 

With a shout, one of Peter’s calloused hands shot out and knocked his hat off of Elias' head, finding purchase in blonde hair and trying his hardest to not thrust into the wet heat surrounding him. Grunting when Elias pulled back and gave the barest kitten lick, he yanked just so on short locks to get the point across that he was done with games. The vibrations from Elias' laugh ripped a moan from his throat as the other man swallowed him back down again, eyes tearing up as his throat relaxed to accommodate the other. 

Despite the fact that having four eyes watching him tended to unnerve him in their more intimate moments, the sight of Elias Bouchard on his knees kept his own open and attentive, cataloging every second for those moments of weakness in the middle of the Atlantic. 

Feeling himself creeping closer to the edge (sooner than he would like it, but again, Elias on his knees and mouth at his service was a very rare treat), he swiftly called a thick layer of fog in to cover up the backdrop of the panopticon. Elias' red face stained with tears and cum did not need to be ruined by the ugly ruins of the Beholding's old haunting grounds. 

Besides, Elias looked radiant in the Lonely’s hold. 

**_Catch him in the bed with the Beholding Avatar._ **

“Captain, the newcomer is asking about -”

“AH! Peter!”

“Ah, one moment Tadeas…”

“Peter-”

“...I’ll come find you, Tadeas. I trust your judgement.”

“Alright captain.” 

Shaking his head as he walked away from the heavy door of the captain’s quarters aboard the _Tundra,_ the first mate shook his head and ignored the cried out demands of the “Siren of the _Tundra”_ , their captain’s illusive husband, Elias Bouchard.

Guess he should tell the crew that poker night was a go.

-

“How the hell are you still so flexible?”

“Not all of us sit on a boat-”

“Ship.”

“ _-boat -_ all day dear. I have many things to do: assistants to terrorize - ah! -, Archivist to make happy, avatar dealings to make said Archivist happy because the Web got to his boyfriend first - Peter! There! - ah...you know....”

“Hm.” Peter tightened his grip on his ex-husband’s plush thighs, driving into him with unrelenting thrusts. They had found a -

“Well, it seems that you two are still spry! Celebrating the new divorce I see!”

Quickly grabbing his nearby trench coat, Peter quickly threw it over his and Elias' bodies joined bodies, hiding their indecency from sight, Elias groaning and huffing with annoyance while Peter tried to ignore the rush of heat that came from seeing the lithe body of the Heart under his clothes. 

_“Simon what the fuck!”_

“It still amazes me that you can yell with just your Eyes, Jonah! It’s an absolutely ama-”

Squeezing the thigh in his hand gently, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles in a vain attempt to calm Elias down, Peter tilted his head in the direction of Simon Fairchild, not foolish enough to meet his eyes.

“Can we help you with anything Simon?”

“No no! You just helped me in fact! Got what I needed, you see, and now Mikaele owes me that Leitner he found! Toodles!” 

In a blink, the Vast avatar was gone.

“Fairchild!” 

Rolling his eyes (Elias' rage meant he was gripping tighter to Peter and Elias' pale, flushed skin covered in a jacket saturated in Lonely prevented the mood from being killed, which Peter was very grateful for), the sailor dug his short nails into the thighs in his grip, thrusting harshly just right into Elias. Surprised at the sudden movement, he jolted up in shock at the pleasure suddenly overcoming his anger, moaning loudly into the clearing.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t yell out another man’s name while I’m fucking you, Bouchard. I know we are divorced -”

_“Peter Lukas I will kill yo-ah!”_

“Much better.”

-

“Jonah, Martin said that there was a new stack of statements from over the weekend but Rosie says she doesn’t...know…”

Dazed eyes met Watching eyes and Jon groaned. 

“I hate you so fucking much. I’m taking Martin up on his offer for an extended lunch date. Don’t bother me, or I will tell Melanie how to bypass your office lock. For the love of the Eye, please leave something on the door.”

Lifting his glare from the blissed out gaze of Elias, Jon glowered harder at Peter Lukas. For many reasons he hated this man, one of those reasons being this incident right now.

Which was not the first of this kind. At least Lukas had the audacity to look sheepish.

“Hello, Jon. Lovely-”

“Perish.”

**_Way hay while he’s in bay?_ **

“A few months, you said?”

“Yes. Couple of actual jobs to be done then exploring a few new ports. Stayed a bit longer this time so I need to pick up a couple more offerings for the Lonely.”

“Ah, well. If you stayed a little too long…” Surging forward as Elias demurely wrapped a lock of blonde hair around one elegant, ringed finger, Peter wrapped his arm around a slimmer than normal waist, shivering at the feel of stiff material under the eye patterned suit and shirt of the other man, and hefted him over his shoulder. 

“I’ll just pick up two at the first port.”

**_That's what we do with a Lonely sailor._ **

“What shall we do with a Lonely sailor? What shall we do with a Lonely sailor?” 

“Marry him to the Institute's Heart, early in the morning.”

As they met to share their twelfth wedding kiss, a series of groans echoed through Jon’s office.

“How about not marry him in my work space?”

“Early in the morning~”

“Martin!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I'm a firm believer that Peter is kinkier than Elias and I will go down with that. 
> 
> You also cannot tell me that Elias is not vain enough to wear corsets and sheers. 
> 
> Catch me professing my love for Elias Bouchard over on [tumblr](https://archiveofwebs.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/archiveofwebs)!


End file.
